legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Chronicle (term)
The Dark Chronicle, also known as the Dark Diary, is a plot summary available in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, Soul Reaver 2 and Legacy of Kain: Defiance which recaps the major scenes of each game through transcript or cutscene. Role BO1-Menu-Options.png BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-1.png BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-2.png BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-3.png BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-4.png BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-5.png BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-6.png BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-7.png BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-8.png BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-9.png BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-10.png BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-11.png BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-12.png BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-13.png BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-14.png BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-15.png BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-16.png SR2-TitleScreen-Sanctuary.png SR2-DarkChronicle-1.png SR2-DarkChronicle-2.png Defiance-Menu-Title.png Defiance-Menu-DarkChronicle-1.png Defiance-Menu-DarkChronicle-2.png Defiance-Menu-DarkChronicle-3.png Defiance-Menu-DarkChronicle-4.png The Dark Chronicle was a summary of the important plot of each entry in the series, appearing in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, Soul Reaver 2 and Legacy of Kain: Defiance. The feature first appeared in Blood Omen as the "Dark Diary" which could be selected from the main menu or the in game pause menu. The Dark Diary divided the plot into sixteen of the most significant cutscenes of the game. Once the feature was selected, a slideshow of still images of the currently completed chapters would be displayed - each one representing a cutscene which would play upon selection of the appropriate image. No plot summary feature was available in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver , however Soul Reaver 2, would return to the feature, now titled as the "Dark Chronicle". This divided the Soul Reaver 2 story into twenty-one chapters summarizing the plot of the game. The Dark Chronicle was accessible either through the main menu, pause menu or the Bonus materials section and contains a list of unlocked chapters, each of which would display a transcript for each one. New chapters were unlocked through gameplay progress. The feature was absent from Blood Omen 2 but returned again in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. This time, the plot was divided into forty-one of the significant chapters of the game. The Dark Chronicle could be selected from the main menu or the pause menu and listed these chapters with each providing a link to the appropriate cutscene. Again chapters would be unlocked through game progression and coulkd be viewed at any time after the completion of that part of the game. Chapters Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain Dark Diary: The Failure of the Circle In Nosgoth's early history several member of the Circle of Nine are planning the movements of the Sarafan in their gathering room when they are interrupted by the appearance of the vampire Vorador who proceeds to slaughter the group. The circle's protector Malek, arrives too late to save them and is defeated by Vorador. Some centuries later in the Pre-Blood Omen era, Balance Guardian Ariel is murdered by an unseen assassin. The Pillars of Nosgoth begin to crack and corrode as a result. Contents Gallery BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-1.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-001.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-002.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-003.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-004.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-005.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-006.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-007.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-008.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-009.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-010.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-011.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-012.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-013.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-014.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-015.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-016.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-017.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-018.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-019.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-020.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-021.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-022.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-023.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-024.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-025.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-026.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-027.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-028.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-029.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-030.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-031.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-032.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-033.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-034.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-035.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-036.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-037.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-038.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-039.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-040.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-041.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-042.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-043.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-044.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-045.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-046.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-047.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-048.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-049.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-050.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-051.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-052.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-053.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-054.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-055.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-056.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-057.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-058.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-059.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-060.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-061.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-062.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-063.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-064.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-065.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-066.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-067.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-068.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-069.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-070.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-071.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-072.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-073.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-074.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-075.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-076.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-077.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-078.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-079.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-080.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-081.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-082.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-083.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-084.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-085.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-086.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-087.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-088.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-089.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-090.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-091.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-092.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-093.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-094.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-095.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-096.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-097.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-098.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-099.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-100.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-101.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-102.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-103.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-104.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-105.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-106.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-107.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-108.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-109.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-110.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-111.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-112.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-113.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-114.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-115.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-116.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-117.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-118.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-119.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-120.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-121.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-122.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-123.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-124.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-125.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-126.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-127.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-128.png c Transcript Dark Diary: Kain in the Abyss In the Blood Omen era, the nobleman Kain awakens from his death in underworld still impaled upon the sword of his assassin and chained above a fiery pit. The Death Guardian Mortanius appears, removes the sword and releases him, symbolically offering Kain the sword as a token of revenge. Kain takes the sword - accepting the offer - and is transformed into a vampire. Contents Gallery BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-2.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-001.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-002.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-003.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-004.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-005.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-006.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-007.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-008.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-009.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-010.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-011.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-012.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-013.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-014.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-015.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-016.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-017.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-018.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-019.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-020.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-021.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-022.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-023.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-024.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-025.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-026.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-027.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-028.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-029.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-030.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-031.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-032.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-033.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-034.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-035.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-036.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-037.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-038.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-039.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-040.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-041.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-042.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-043.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-044.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-045.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-046.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-047.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-048.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-049.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-050.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-051.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-052.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-053.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-054.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-055.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-056.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-057.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-058.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-059.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-060.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-061.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-062.png Transcript Dark Diary: Ghost of the Pillars Kain arrives at the Pillars of Nosgoth and meets the specter of the former Balance Guardian, Ariel. Ariel explains the how her death at the hands of a traitor drove her lover - Mind Guardian Nupraptor - insane and caused the Corruption of the Pillars. Cryptically offering Kain "peace" from his curse she sends him on a quest to restore the pillars. Contents Gallery BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-3.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-001.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-002.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-003.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-004.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-005.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-006.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-007.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-008.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-009.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-010.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-011.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-012.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-013.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-014.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-015.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-016.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-017.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-018.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-019.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-020.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-021.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-022.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-023.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-024.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-025.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-026.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-027.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-028.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-029.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-030.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-031.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-032.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-033.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-034.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-035.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-036.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-037.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-038.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-039.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-040.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-041.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-042.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-043.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-044.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-045.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-046.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-047.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-048.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-049.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-050.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-051.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-052.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-053.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-054.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-055.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-056.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-057.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-058.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-059.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-060.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-061.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-062.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-063.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-064.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-065.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-066.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-067.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-068.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-069.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-070.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-071.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-072.png c Transcript Dark Diary: The Oracle Having failed to defeat Malek, Kain meets with the mysterious Oracle within the Oracle's Cave to find how to defeat him. The Oracle initially gives Kain only riddles regarding King Ottmar of Willendorf before he relents and tells Kain of Vorador's victory over Malek and its consequences several centuries earlier. The Oracle directs Kain to the Termogent Forest, where Vorador's Mansion awaits and tells him to follow the Ignis Fatuus to find it. Contents Gallery BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-4.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-001.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-002.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-003.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-004.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-005.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-006.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-007.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-008.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-009.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-010.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-011.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-012.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-013.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-014.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-015.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-016.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-017.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-018.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-019.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-020.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-021.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-022.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-023.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-024.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-025.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-026.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-027.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-028.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-029.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-030.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-031.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-032.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-033.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-034.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-035.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-036.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-037.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-038.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-039.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-040.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-041.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-042.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-043.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-044.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-045.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-046.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-047.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-048.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-049.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-050.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-051.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-052.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-053.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-054.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-055.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-056.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-057.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-058.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-059.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-060.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-061.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-062.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-063.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-064.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-065.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-066.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-067.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-068.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-069.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-070.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-071.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-072.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-073.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-074.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-075.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-076.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-077.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-078.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-079.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-080.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-081.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-082.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-083.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-084.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-085.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-086.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-087.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-088.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-089.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-090.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-091.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-092.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-093.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-094.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-095.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-096.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-097.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-098.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-099.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-100.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-101.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-102.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-103.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-104.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-105.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-106.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-107.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-108.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-109.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-110.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-111.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-112.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-113.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-114.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-115.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-116.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-117.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-118.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-119.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-120.png Transcript Dark Diary: The Vampire Vorador Kain meets the vampire Vorador in his mansion who offers Kain a different perspective - his vampirism is not a curse but a gift and they were 'dark gods' to the mortals. Vorador recounts his Slaughter of the Circle and his defeat of Malek, warning Kain not to meddle in human affairs. Finally Vorador offers Kain a ring to summon him when needed. Contents Gallery BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-5.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-001.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-002.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-003.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-004.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-005.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-006.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-007.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-008.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-009.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-010.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-011.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-012.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-013.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-014.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-015.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-016.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-017.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-018.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-019.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-020.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-021.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-022.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-023.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-024.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-025.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-026.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-027.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-028.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-029.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-030.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-031.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-032.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-033.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-034.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-035.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-036.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-037.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-038.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-039.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-040.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-041.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-042.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-043.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-044.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-045.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-046.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-047.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-048.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-049.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-050.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-051.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-052.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-053.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-054.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-055.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-056.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-057.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-058.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-059.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-060.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-061.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-062.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-063.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-064.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-065.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-066.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-067.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-068.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-069.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-070.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-071.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-072.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-073.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-074.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-075.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-076.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-077.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-078.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-079.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-080.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-081.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-082.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-083.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-084.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-085.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-086.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-087.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-088.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-089.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-090.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-091.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-092.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-093.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-094.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-095.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-096.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-097.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-098.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-099.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-100.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-101.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-102.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-103.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-104.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-105.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-106.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-107.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-108.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-109.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-110.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-111.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-112.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-113.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-114.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-115.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-116.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-117.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-118.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-119.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-120.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-121.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-122.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-123.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-124.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-125.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-126.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-127.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-128.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-129.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-130.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-131.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-132.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-133.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-134.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-135.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-136.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-137.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-138.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-139.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-140.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-141.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-142.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-143.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-144.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-145.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-146.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-147.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-148.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-149.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-150.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-151.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-152.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-153.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-154.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-155.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-156.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-157.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-158.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-159.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-160.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-161.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-162.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-163.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-164.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-165.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-166.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-167.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-168.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-169.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-170.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-171.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-172.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-173.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-174.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-175.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-176.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-177.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-178.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-179.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-180.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-181.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-182.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-183.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-184.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-185.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-186.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-187.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-188.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-189.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-190.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-191.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-192.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-193.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-194.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-195.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-196.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-197.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-198.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-199.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-200.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-201.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-202.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-203.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-204.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-205.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-206.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-207.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-208.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-209.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-210.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-211.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-212.png Transcript Dark Diary: The Great Duel Kain confronts Pillar Guardians Bane, DeJoule and Anarcrothe at Dark Eden, but Anarcrothe summons Malek and flees. In retaliation, Kain summons Vorador and the two old adversaries resume the battle from centuries before. Kain gives chase to the escaping Band and Dejoule, while Vordaor finishes Malek. Contents Gallery BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-6.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-001.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-002.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-003.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-004.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-005.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-006.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-007.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-008.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-009.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-010.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-011.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-012.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-013.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-014.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-015.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-016.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-017.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-018.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-019.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-020.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-021.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-022.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-023.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-024.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-025.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-026.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-027.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-028.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-029.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-030.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-031.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-032.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-033.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-034.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-035.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-036.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-037.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-038.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-039.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-040.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-041.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-042.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-043.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-044.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-045.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-046.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-047.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-048.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-049.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-050.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-051.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-052.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-053.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-054.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-055.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-056.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-057.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-058.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-059.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-060.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-061.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-062.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-063.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-064.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-065.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-066.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-067.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-068.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-069.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-070.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-071.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-072.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-073.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-074.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-075.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-076.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-077.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-078.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-079.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-080.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-081.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-082.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-083.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-084.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-085.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-086.png Transcript Dark Diary: The Court of the Last Hope Kain travels to Willendorf Castle, seeking to enlist the help of Ottmar and his Army of the Last Hope in defeating the Legions of the Nemesis that threaten Nosgoth. He finds Ottmar deep in mourning for his daughter whose soul has been stolen by Elzevir the Dollmaker. Kain decides to hunt for the dollmaker to win favor with Ottmar. Contents Gallery BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-7.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-001.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-002.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-003.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-004.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-005.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-006.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-007.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-008.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-009.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-010.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-011.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-012.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-013.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-014.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-015.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-016.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-017.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-018.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-019.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-020.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-021.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-022.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-023.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-024.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-025.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-026.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-027.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-028.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-029.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-030.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-031.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-032.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-033.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-034.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-035.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-036.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-037.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-038.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-039.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-040.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-041.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-042.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-043.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-044.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-045.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-046.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-047.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-048.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-049.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-050.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-051.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-052.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-053.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-054.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-055.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-056.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-057.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-058.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-059.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-060.png Transcript Dark Diary: The Last Stand Having restored the Princess of Willendorf, Kain, Ottmar and his Army of the Last Hope stand ready to meet the advancing Legions of the Nemesis at the Battle of the Last Stand. Ottmar gives a rousing speech to his troops as they prepare to defend Nosgoth from the advancing horde. Contents Gallery BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-8.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-001.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-002.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-003.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-004.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-005.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-006.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-007.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-008.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-009.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-010.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-011.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-012.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-013.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-014.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-015.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-016.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-017.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-018.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-019.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-020.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-021.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-022.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-023.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-024.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-025.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-026.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-027.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-028.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-029.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-030.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-031.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-032.png Transcript Dark Diary: Nuremburg Having been sent back to the Pre-Blood Omen era, Kain reads the mind of a man-at-arms and witnesses a speech made by Time Guardian Moebius attempting to stir the hatred of the citizens of the Land of the Nemesis. Kain discovers the involvement of Moebius in the ascension of King William the Just - who would one day lead the Legions of the Nemesis. Contents Gallery BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-9.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-001.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-002.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-003.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-004.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-005.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-006.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-007.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-008.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-009.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-010.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-011.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-012.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-013.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-014.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-015.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-016.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-017.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-018.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-019.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-020.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-021.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-022.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-023.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-024.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-025.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-026.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-027.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-028.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-029.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-030.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-031.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-032.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-033.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-034.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-035.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-036.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-037.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-038.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-039.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-040.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-041.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-042.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-043.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-044.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-045.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-046.png Transcript Dark Diary: A Vampire's End Having killed William with the Soul Reaver to prevent the rise of the Legions of the Nemesis and returned to the Blood Omen era, Kain discovers that the whole affair has been a trap orchestrated by Moebius who has used the grief of the citizens of Nosgoth to build a mercenary army to hunt down and destroy the Vampires. Kain witnesses the execution of Vorador before Moebius identifies him as the last vampire and sets the crowd upon him. Contents Gallery BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-10.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-001.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-002.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-003.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-004.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-005.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-006.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-007.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-008.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-009.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-010.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-011.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-012.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-013.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-014.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-015.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-016.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-017.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-018.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-019.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-020.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-021.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-022.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-023.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-024.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-025.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-026.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-027.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-028.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-029.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-030.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-031.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-032.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-033.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-034.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-035.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-036.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-037.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-038.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-039.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-040.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-041.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-042.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-043.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-044.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-045.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-046.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-047.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-048.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-049.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-050.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-051.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-052.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-053.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-054.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-055.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-056.png Transcript Dark Diary: The Last of the Few Having recognised Moebius as 'the Oracle' and fought off the crowd, Kains defeats Moebius and confronts the dying Time Guardian, making him admit to going back in time and admit to altering the past to turn William into 'the Nemesis'. Moebius promises Kain's death and Kain responds by beheading him. Contents Gallery BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-11.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-001.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-002.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-003.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-004.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-005.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-006.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-007.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-008.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-009.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-010.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-011.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-012.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-013.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-014.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-015.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-016.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-017.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-018.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-019.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-020.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-021.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-022.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-023.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-024.png Transcript Dark Diary: Full Circle Summoned by Mortanius, Kain returns to the Pillars of Nosgoth to witness a confrontation between the Death Guardian and States Guardian Anarcrothe. Kain observes silently from behind the pillars as the two debate their roles and duties. Anacrothe issues and ultimatum the Mortanius must "stand with 'us' or die" and a battle ensues with Mortanius easily victorious. Kain emerges at the end of the battle and Mortanius welcomes his oncoming fate, advising Kain that one more will need to be killed after and beckoning Kain to finish him. Contents Gallery BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-12.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-001.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-002.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-003.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-004.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-005.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-006.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-007.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-008.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-009.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-010.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-011.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-012.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-013.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-014.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-015.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-016.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-017.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-018.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-019.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-020.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-021.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-022.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-023.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-024.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-025.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-026.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-027.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-028.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-029.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-030.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-031.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-032.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-033.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-034.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-035.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-036.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-037.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-038.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-039.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-040.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-041.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-042.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-043.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-044.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-045.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-046.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-047.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-048.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-049.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-050.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-051.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-052.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-053.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-054.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-055.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-056.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-057.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-058.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-059.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-060.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-061.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-062.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-063.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-064.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-065.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-066.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-067.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-068.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-069.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-070.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-071.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-072.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-073.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-074.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-075.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-076.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-077.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-078.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-079.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-080.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-081.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-082.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-083.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-084.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-085.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-086.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-087.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-088.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-089.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-090.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-091.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-092.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-093.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-094.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-095.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-096.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-097.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-098.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-099.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-100.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-101.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-102.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-103.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-104.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-105.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-106.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-107.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-108.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-109.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-110.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-111.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-112.png Transcript Dark Diary: The Pillar of Death Having killed the final guardian, Mortanius, Kain is now confronted by the Dark Entity who had possessed Mortanius and used his body to murder Ariel. The Dark Entity promises that the fall of the pillars is only the "first act" of his plans. Enraged, Kain battles the Dark Entity. Contents Gallery BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-13.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-001.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-002.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-003.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-004.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-005.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-006.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-007.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-008.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-009.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-010.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-011.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-012.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-013.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-014.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-015.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-016.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-017.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-018.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-019.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-020.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-021.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-022.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-023.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-024.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-025.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-026.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-027.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-028.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-029.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-030.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-031.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-032.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-033.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-034.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-035.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-036.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-037.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-038.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-039.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-040.png Transcript Dark Diary: Damned if you do Having defeated the Dark Entity, Kain stands alone and Ariel appears, all of the pillars save for the Pillar of Balance have been restored and Kain finally realizes that he is the Balance Guardian, born to replace Ariel and corrupted from birth - only with his death can the Pillars of Nosgoth be restored. Ariel offers Kain the final choice - to heal or damn the world. Contents Gallery BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-14.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-001.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-002.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-003.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-004.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-005.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-006.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-007.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-008.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-009.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-010.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-011.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-012.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-013.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-014.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-015.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-016.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-017.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-018.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-019.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-020.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-021.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-022.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-023.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-024.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-025.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-026.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-027.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-028.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-029.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-030.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-031.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-032.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-033.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-034.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-035.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-036.png Transcript Dark Diary: Kain Kong Canon Ending: Kain chooses to self preservation and damns the pillars and Nosgoth itself. Sitting in the debris after the Collapse of the Pillars, Kain reflects that Vorador was correct - they are dark gods who must "thin the herd" Contents Gallery BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-15.png BO1-DD-KainKong-001.png BO1-DD-KainKong-002.png BO1-DD-KainKong-003.png BO1-DD-KainKong-004.png BO1-DD-KainKong-005.png BO1-DD-KainKong-006.png BO1-DD-KainKong-007.png BO1-DD-KainKong-008.png BO1-DD-KainKong-009.png BO1-DD-KainKong-010.png BO1-DD-KainKong-011.png BO1-DD-KainKong-012.png BO1-DD-KainKong-013.png BO1-DD-KainKong-014.png BO1-DD-KainKong-015.png BO1-DD-KainKong-016.png BO1-DD-KainKong-017.png BO1-DD-KainKong-018.png BO1-DD-KainKong-019.png BO1-DD-KainKong-020.png BO1-DD-KainKong-021.png BO1-DD-KainKong-022.png BO1-DD-KainKong-023.png BO1-DD-KainKong-024.png Transcript Dark Diary: Happy Happy Joy Joy Non-Canon Ending: Kain chooses self sacrifice and Nosgoth is restored. Ariel reflects on Kain's contributions. Contents Gallery BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-16.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-001.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-002.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-003.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-004.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-005.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-006.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-007.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-008.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-009.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-010.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-011.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-012.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-013.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-014.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-015.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-016.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-017.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-018.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-019.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-020.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-021.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-022.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-023.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-024.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-025.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-026.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-027.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-028.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-029.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-030.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-031.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-032.png Transcript Soul Reaver 2 Prologue Having defeated his borthers (except Turel) Raziel confronts Kain in the Chronoplast beneath the Oracle's Cave. They debate Kain's beliefs on Fate and Free will and the morality of Kain's resurrection of Sarafan saints to serve him in his empire. After a brief scuffle, Kain escapes through a time portal and Raziel follows, being met by Moebius on the other side. Contents SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Prologue SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-07.png Gallery SR2-Prologue-001.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-002.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-003.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-004.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-005.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-006.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-007.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-008.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-009.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-010.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-011.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-012.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-013.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-014.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-015.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-016.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-017.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-018.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-019.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-020.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-021.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-022.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-023.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-024.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-025.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-026.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-027.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-028.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-029.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-030.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-031.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-032.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-033.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-034.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-035.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-036.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-037.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-038.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-039.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-040.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-041.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-042.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-043.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-044.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-045.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-046.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-047.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-048.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-049.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-050.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-051.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-052.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-053.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-054.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-055.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-056.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-057.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-058.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-059.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-060.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-061.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-062.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-063.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-064.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-065.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-066.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-067.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-068.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-069.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-070.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-071.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-072.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-073.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-074.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-075.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-076.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-077.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-078.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-079.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-080.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-081.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-082.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-083.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-084.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-085.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-086.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-087.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-088.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-089.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-090.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-091.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-092.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-093.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-094.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-095.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-096.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-097.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-098.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-099.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-100.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-101.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-102.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-103.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-104.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-105.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-106.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-107.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-108.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-109.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-110.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-111.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-112.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-113.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-114.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-115.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-116.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-117.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-118.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-119.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-120.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-121.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-122.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-123.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-124.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-125.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-126.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-127.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-128.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-129.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-130.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-131.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-132.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-133.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-134.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-135.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-136.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-137.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-138.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-139.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-140.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-141.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-142.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-143.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-144.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-145.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-146.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-147.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-148.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-149.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-150.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-151.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-152.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-153.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-154.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-155.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-156.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-157.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-158.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-159.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-160.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-161.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-162.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-163.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-164.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-165.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-166.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-167.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-168.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-169.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-170.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-171.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-172.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-173.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-174.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-175.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-176.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-177.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-178.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-179.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-180.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-181.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-182.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-183.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-184.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-185.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-186.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-187.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-188.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-189.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-190.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-191.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-192.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-193.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-194.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-195.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-196.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-197.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-198.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-199.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-200.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-201.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-202.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-203.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-204.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-205.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-206.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-207.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-208.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-209.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-210.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-211.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-212.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-213.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-214.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-215.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-216.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-217.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-218.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-219.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-220.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-221.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-222.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-223.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-224.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-225.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-226.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-227.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-228.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-229.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-230.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-231.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-232.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-233.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-234.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-235.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-236.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-237.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-238.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-239.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-240.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-241.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-242.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-243.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-244.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-245.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-246.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-247.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-248.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-249.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-250.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-251.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-252.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-253.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-254.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-255.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-256.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-257.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-258.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-259.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-260.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-261.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-262.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-263.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-264.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-265.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-266.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-267.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-268.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-269.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-270.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-271.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-272.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-273.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-274.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-275.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-276.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-277.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-278.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-279.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-280.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-281.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-282.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-283.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-284.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-285.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-286.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-287.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-288.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-289.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-290.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-291.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-292.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-293.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-294.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-295.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-296.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-297.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-298.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-299.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-300.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-301.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-302.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-303.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-304.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-305.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-306.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-307.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-308.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-309.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-310.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-311.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-312.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-313.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-314.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-315.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-316.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-317.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-318.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-319.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-320.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-321.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-322.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-323.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-324.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-325.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-326.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-327.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-328.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-329.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-330.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-331.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-332.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-333.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-334.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-335.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-336.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-337.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-338.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-339.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-340.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-341.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-342.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-343.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-344.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-345.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-346.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-347.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-348.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-349.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-350.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-351.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-352.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-353.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-354.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-355.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-356.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-357.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-358.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-359.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-360.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-361.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-362.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-363.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-364.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-365.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-366.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-367.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-368.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-369.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-370.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-371.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-372.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-373.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-374.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-375.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-376.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-377.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-378.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-379.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-380.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-381.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-382.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-383.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-384.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-385.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-386.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-387.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-388.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-389.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-390.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-391.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-392.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-393.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-394.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-395.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-396.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-397.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-398.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-399.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-400.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-401.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-402.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-403.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-404.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-405.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-406.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-407.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-408.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-409.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-410.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-411.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-412.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-413.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-414.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-415.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-416.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-417.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-418.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-419.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-420.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-421.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-422.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-423.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-424.png|Cutscene: Prologue Transcript Dark Chronicle: Arrival Raziel arrives in the Pre-Blood Omen era in a Time-streaming chamber within the Sarafan Stronghold and is met by Time Guardian Moebius. Well aware of Moebius's reputation for deceit, Raziel brandishes the Wraith Blade and finds it is disabled by Moebius's Staff. Moebius meanwhile reveals that they were familiar when Raziel was one of the Sarafan, during his human life. In the nearby Circle's gathering-room Moebius explains Vorador's Slaughter of the Circle and speaks of the crusade his mercenary army leads against the vampires of Nosgoth. Moebius finally reveals that Kain awaits him at the Pillars and encourages Raziel to seek his revenge. Contents SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Arrival SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-11.png Gallery SR2-DC-Arrival-001.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-002.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-003.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-004.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-005.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-006.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-007.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-008.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-009.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-010.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-011.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-012.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-013.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-014.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-015.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-016.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-017.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-018.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-019.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-020.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-021.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-022.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-023.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-024.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-025.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-026.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-027.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-028.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-029.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-030.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-031.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-032.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-033.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-034.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-035.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-036.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-037.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-038.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-039.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-040.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-041.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-042.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-043.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-044.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-045.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-046.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-047.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-048.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-049.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-050.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-051.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-052.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-053.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-054.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-055.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-056.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-057.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-058.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-Texture-Stronghold-GuardianBalance.png SR2-Texture-Stronghold-GuardianEnergy.png SR2-Texture-Stronghold-GuardianMindDimension.png SR2-Texture-Stronghold-GuardianNature.png SR2-Texture-Stronghold-GuardianStates.png Transcript Dark Chronicle: The Reaver Convergence In the Sanctuary of the Sarafan Stronghold, Raziel comes upon the tomb of King William the Just, whom a younger Kain traveled back in time to assassinate during his quest to destroy the Circle of Nine. On the sarcophagus, Raziel finds the Soul Reaver blade, broken in the battle between William and Kain, and senses an indescribable sense of distortion. As he examines the Reaver, its future self – the Wraith Blade – suddenly begins to leech away Raziel's soul energy to restore the corporeal sword. Raziel catches watching on without his staff and threatens him with the conjoined blades. Desperate, Moebius lets slip that he, like Raziel, is an agent of the Elder God – this revelation is enough to stay Raziel's hand, and he departs in disgust, leaving the physical Reaver behind. Contents SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Reaver Convergence SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-11.png Gallery SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-001.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-002.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-003.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-004.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-005.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-006.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-007.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-008.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-009.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-010.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-011.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-012.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-013.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-014.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-015.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-016.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-017.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-018.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-019.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-020.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-021.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-022.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-023.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-024.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-025.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-026.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-027.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-028.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-029.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-030.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-031.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-032.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-033.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-034.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-035.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-036.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-037.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-038.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-039.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-040.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-041.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-042.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-043.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-044.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-045.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-046.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-047.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-048.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-049.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-050.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-051.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-052.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-053.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-054.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-055.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-056.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-057.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-058.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-059.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-060.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-061.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-062.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-063.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-064.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-065.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-066.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-067.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-068.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-069.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-070.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-071.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-072.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-073.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-074.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-075.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-076.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-077.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-078.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-079.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-080.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-081.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-082.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-083.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-084.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-085.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-086.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-087.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-088.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-089.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-090.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-091.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-092.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-093.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-094.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-095.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-096.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-097.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-098.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-099.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-100.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-101.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-102.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-103.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-104.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-105.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-106.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-107.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-108.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-109.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-110.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-111.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-112.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-113.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-114.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-115.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-116.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-117.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-118.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-119.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-120.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-121.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-122.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-123.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-124.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-125.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-126.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-127.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-128.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-129.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-130.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-131.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-132.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-133.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-134.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-Texture-Stronghold-ReaverConvergence.png Transcript Dark Chronicle: The Heart of Darkness In another chapel in the Sanctuary, Raziel finds a mural of the infamous vampire, Janos Audron – whose heart was ripped from his body by the Sarafan, centuries ago. The so-called Heart of Darkness, it is reputed, can resurrect vampires. Contents SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Heart of Darkness SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-Script-02.png Gallery SR2-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-001.png|Cutscene: The Heart of Darkness SR2-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-002.png|Cutscene: The Heart of Darkness SR2-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-003.png|Cutscene: The Heart of Darkness SR2-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-004.png|Cutscene: The Heart of Darkness SR2-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-005.png|Cutscene: The Heart of Darkness SR2-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-006.png|Cutscene: The Heart of Darkness SR2-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-007.png|Cutscene: The Heart of Darkness SR2-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-008.png|Cutscene: The Heart of Darkness SR2-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-009.png|Cutscene: The Heart of Darkness SR2-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-010.png|Cutscene: The Heart of Darkness SR2-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-011.png|Cutscene: The Heart of Darkness SR2-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-012.png|Cutscene: The Heart of Darkness SR2-Texture-Stronghold-JanosAudron.png Transcript Dark Chronicle: The Corruption of the Pillars Raziel confronts Kain at the Pillars of Nosgoth, however instead of the expected battle, Kain begins to reveal a greater quest, picking apart Raziel's vengeful motivation by revealing that he had actively encouraged Raziel's outrage to draw him into following and countering by unexpectedly agreeing that the health and restoration of the Pillars were of paramount importance. Explaining the stories of his youth, Kain begins to persuade Raziel that his quest was fixed and there is a another option out of his dilemma at the pillars that is hidden in Raziel's presence. Most shockingly of all Kain hints that the Pillars actually belong to the vampire race, before teleporting away. =Contents = SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-12.png Gallery SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-001.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-002.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-003.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-004.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-005.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-006.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-007.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-008.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-009.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-010.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-011.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-012.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-013.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-014.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-015.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-016.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-017.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-018.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-019.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-020.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-021.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-022.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-023.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-024.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-025.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-026.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-027.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-028.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-029.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-030.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-031.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-032.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-033.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-034.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-035.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-036.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-037.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-038.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-039.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-040.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-041.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-042.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-043.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-044.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-045.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-046.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-047.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-048.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-049.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-050.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-051.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-052.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-053.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-054.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-055.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-056.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-057.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-058.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-059.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-060.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-061.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-062.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-063.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-064.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-065.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-066.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-067.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-068.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-069.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-070.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-071.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-072.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-073.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-074.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-075.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-076.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-077.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-078.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-079.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-080.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-081.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-082.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-083.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-084.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-085.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-086.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-087.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-088.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-089.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-090.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-091.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-092.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-093.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-094.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-095.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-096.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-097.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-098.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-099.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-100.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-101.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-102.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-103.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-104.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-105.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-106.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-107.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-108.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-109.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-110.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars Transcript Dark Chronicle: The Elder God In the Subterranean Ruins Raziel found a chamber beneath the pillars where the pillars descended below ground level, which was undoubtedly constructed along with the Pillars. On the walls were several murals depicting an ancient war between two unknown species, the raising of the pillars by the blue winged race, an apparent curse causing blood-thirst inflicted on them and the forging of the Soul Reaver as a prophetic weapon. As Raziel studied the room he discovered the Elder God in the water beneath the pillars platform, wrapped around the Pillars. With the earlier revelation that Moebius was a servant of the Elder God, Raziel was far more suspicious of his former benefactor and much less polite.The Elder denounced the murals as "lies" and chastised Raziel for letting Kain "slip through his grasp". Parting on a distinctly sour note, The Elder encouraged Raziel to remember his rage and let it guide him. Contents SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Elder God SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-08.png Gallery SR2-DC-TheElderGod-001.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-002.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-003.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-004.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-005.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-006.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-007.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-008.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-009.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-010.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-011.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-012.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-013.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-014.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-015.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-016.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-017.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-018.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-019.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-020.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-021.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-022.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-023.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-024.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-025.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-026.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-027.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-028.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-029.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-030.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-031.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-032.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-033.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-034.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-035.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-036.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-037.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-038.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-039.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-040.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-041.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-042.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-043.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-044.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-045.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-046.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-047.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-048.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-049.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-050.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-051.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-052.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-053.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-054.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-055.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-056.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-057.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-058.png|Cutscene: The Elder God Texture-Mural-Pillars-WarMuralA-Clean.jpg Texture-Mural-Pillars-WarMuralB-Clean.jpg Texture-Mural-Pillars-WarMuralC-Clean.jpg Texture-Mural-Pillars-WarMuralD.png Texture-Mural-Pillars-Diagram.png Transcript Dark Chronicle: The Vampire Vorador Outside the Dark Forge Raziel encounters Vorador. Curious about Raziel, Vorador quizzed him on his appearance and his actions in this era, perhaps hinting at prophetic roles associated with the corruption of the Pillars, but soon realized that Raziel was ignorant of any such destiny. Resigning himself, Vorador lamented how his unheeded advice had led to the creation of Moebius's mercenary army which now had the vampires nearly eliminated. Deriding the the ancient murals as "fairy tales", Vorador revealed that the ancient race had dwindled until only one - Vorador's creator Janos Audron - remained, apparently awaiting the arrival of Raziel and the completion of the ancient prophecies, but he had been murdered by the Sarafan five centuries earlier and they had also stolen the Reaver. Reflecting that they were all "out of luck", Vorador teleported away. Contents SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Vampire Vorador SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-07.png Gallery SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-001.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-002.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-003.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-004.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-005.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-006.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-007.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-008.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-009.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-010.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-011.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-012.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-013.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-014.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-015.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-016.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-017.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-018.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-019.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-020.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-021.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-022.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-023.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-024.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-025.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-026.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-027.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-028.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-029.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-030.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-031.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-032.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-033.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-034.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-035.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-036.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-037.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-038.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-039.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-040.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-041.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-042.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-043.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-044.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-045.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-046.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-047.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-048.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-049.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-050.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-051.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-052.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-053.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-054.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-055.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-056.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-057.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-058.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-059.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-060.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-061.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-062.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-063.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-064.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-065.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-066.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-067.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-068.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-069.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-070.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-071.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-072.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-073.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-074.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-075.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-076.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-077.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-078.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-079.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-080.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-081.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-082.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador Transcript Dark Chronicle: The Elder's Warning Returning to the Subterranean Pillars Chamber, Raziel once again encounters the Elder God and they debate the truth of the ancient winged race with the Elder God disapproving his choices and deriding the murals as lies. Raziel begins doubting the Elder and the Elder threatens Raziel Contents SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderWarning-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Elder's Warning SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderWarning-Script-02.png Gallery SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-001.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-002.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-003.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-004.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-005.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-006.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-007.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-008.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-009.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-010.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-011.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-012.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-013.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-014.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-015.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-016.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-017.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-018.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-019.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-020.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-021.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-022.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-023.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-024.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-025.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-026.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-027.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-028.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning Transcript Dark Chronicle: History and Destiny Collide Raziel returns to the Sanctuary of the Sarafan Stronghold and encounters Kain in the chapel of William. Here Kain explains the nature of the Time-stream in Nosgoth using his encounter with William to illustrate how the paradox of the presence of two Soul Reaver blades can alter history. Revealing that Raziel kills him here with the conjoined blades, Kain presents Raziel with the Reaver blade and encourages him to exert his Free will over the pull of history and the Wraith Blade. With much effort, Raziel succeeds in diverting the blade, igniting a paradox and creating a new timeline in which Kain survives. Contents SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: History and Destiny Collide SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-12.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-13.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-14.png Gallery SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-001.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-002.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-003.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-004.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-005.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-006.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-007.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-008.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-009.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-010.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-011.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-012.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-013.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-014.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-015.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-016.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-017.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-018.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-019.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-020.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-021.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-022.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-023.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-024.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-025.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-026.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-027.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-028.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-029.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-030.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-031.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-032.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-033.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-034.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-035.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-036.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-037.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-038.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-039.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-040.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-041.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-042.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-043.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-044.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-045.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-046.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-047.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-048.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-049.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-050.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-051.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-052.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-053.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-054.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-055.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-056.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-057.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-058.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-059.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-060.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-061.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-062.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-063.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-064.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-065.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-066.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-067.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-068.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-069.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-070.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-071.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-072.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-073.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-074.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-075.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-076.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-077.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-078.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-079.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-080.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-081.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-082.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-083.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-084.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-085.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-086.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-087.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-088.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-089.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-090.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-091.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-092.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-093.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-094.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-095.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-096.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-097.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-098.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-099.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-100.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-101.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-102.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-103.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-104.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-105.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-106.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-107.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-108.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-109.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-110.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-111.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-112.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-113.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-114.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-115.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-116.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-117.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-118.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-119.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-120.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-121.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-122.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-123.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-124.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-125.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-126.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-127.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-128.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-129.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-130.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-131.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-132.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-133.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-134.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-135.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-136.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-137.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-138.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-139.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-140.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-141.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-142.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-143.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-144.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-145.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-146.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-147.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-148.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-149.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-150.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-151.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-152.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-153.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-154.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-155.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-156.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-157.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-158.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-159.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-160.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-161.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-162.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-163.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-164.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-165.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-166.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-167.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-168.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-169.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-170.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-171.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-172.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-173.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-174.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-175.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-176.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-Texture-Stronghold-ReaverConvergence.png Transcript Dark Chronicle: Time Streaming Raziel returns to the Time-streaming chambers in the Sarafan Stronghold intending to return to Nosgoth's early history and meet Janos Audron. Apparently catching Moebius off guard with the timeline change, Raziel threatens him into sending him through the device, but Moebius has other ideas. Contents SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Time Streaming SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-07.png Gallery SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-001.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-002.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-003.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-004.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-005.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-006.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-007.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-008.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-009.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-010.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-011.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-012.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-013.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-014.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-015.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-016.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-017.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-018.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-019.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-020.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-021.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-022.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-023.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-024.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-025.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-026.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-027.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-028.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-029.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-030.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-031.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-032.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-033.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-034.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-035.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-036.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-037.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-038.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-039.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-040.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-041.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-042.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-043.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-044.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-045.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-046.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-047.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-048.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-049.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-050.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-051.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-052.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-053.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-054.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-055.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-056.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-057.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-058.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-059.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-060.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-061.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-062.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-063.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-064.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-065.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-066.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-067.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-068.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-069.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-070.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-071.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-072.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-073.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-074.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-075.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-076.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-077.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-078.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-079.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-080.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-081.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-082.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-083.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-084.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-085.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-086.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-087.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-088.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-089.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-090.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming Transcript Dark Chronicle: Moebius's Martyred Spirit After emerging from the Time-streaming chambers in the devastated Post-Blood Omen era, Raziel encounters the apparent specter of Moebius. Moebius pleads with Raziel that the deceit was necessary to demonstrate the wasteland cause by Kain]'s decision at the pillars, but Raziel recognizes the flaws in Moebius's arguments and conjectures that he's actually worried about Kain's plans. Contents SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Moebius's Martyred Spirit SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-Script-05.png Gallery SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-001.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-002.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-003.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-004.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-005.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-006.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-007.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-008.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-009.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-010.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-011.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-012.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-013.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-014.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-015.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-016.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-017.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-018.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-019.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-020.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-021.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-022.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-023.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-024.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-025.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-026.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-027.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-028.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-029.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-030.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-031.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-032.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-033.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-034.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-035.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-036.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-037.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-038.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-039.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-040.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-041.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-042.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-043.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-044.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-045.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-046.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-047.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-048.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-049.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-050.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-051.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-052.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-053.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-054.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-055.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-056.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-057.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-058.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit Transcript Dark Chronicle: Ariel's Lament Raziel meets the specter of Ariel at the collapsed Pillars of Nosgoth in the Post-Blood Omen era, and finds her lamenting her fate. Ariel's wrath is directed at Kain for his refusal to sacrifice himself, keeping her imprisoned here. Raziel finds himself defending Kain's actions, pointing out that Kain's decision was rigged and would have brought down the pillars either way. After exhausting all lines of questioning Raziel left Ariel with a final promise that she was merely at the threshold of her purgatory. Contents SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Ariel's Lament SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-07.png Gallery SR2-DC-ArielLament-001.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-002.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-003.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-004.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-005.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-006.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-007.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-008.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-009.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-010.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-011.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-012.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-013.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-014.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-015.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-016.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-017.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-018.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-019.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-020.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-021.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-022.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-023.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-024.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-025.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-026.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-027.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-028.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-029.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-030.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-031.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-032.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-033.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-034.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-035.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-036.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-037.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-038.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-039.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-040.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-041.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-042.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-043.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-044.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-045.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-046.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-047.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-048.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-049.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-050.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-051.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-052.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-053.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-054.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-055.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-056.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-057.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-058.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-059.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-060.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-061.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-062.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-063.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-064.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-065.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-066.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-067.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-068.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-069.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-070.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-071.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-072.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-073.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-074.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-075.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-076.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-077.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-078.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-079.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-080.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-081.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-082.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-083.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-084.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-085.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-086.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-087.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-088.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament Transcript Dark Chronicle: Raziel Defies The Elder Raziel again meets with the Elder God when passing through the Subterranean Pillars Chamber and discovers it bloated and grown large in this era with its tentacles wrapped around the shattered pillars themselves. The Elder chastises Raziel for his failure to kill Kain and condemned him for the fate of Nosgoth. Raziel meanwhile returned to his earlier distrust of the entity, suggesting that he was merely a hungry parasite and the two parted ways. Contents SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-Script-04.png Gallery SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-001.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-002.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-003.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-004.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-005.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-006.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-007.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-008.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-009.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-010.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-011.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-012.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-013.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-014.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-015.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-016.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-017.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-018.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-019.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-020.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-021.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-022.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-023.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-024.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-025.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-026.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-027.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-028.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-029.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-030.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-031.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-032.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-033.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-034.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-035.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-036.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-037.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-038.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-039.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-040.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-041.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-042.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-043.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-044.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-045.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-046.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-047.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-048.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-049.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-050.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-051.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-052.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-053.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-054.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-055.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-056.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-057.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-058.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder Transcript Dark Chronicle: The Ruined Aerie Raziel discovers the façade of the retreat of Janos Audron, but finds the structure has collapsed into ruin. As he surveys the scene, Kain appears and the two discuss Moebius's deception with Raziel openly admitting that he no longer believed that Kain's death would make any difference. Kain encouraged Raziel to make his way into the past to meet Janos but warned Raziel of the dark forces gathering against them and the possibility of pushing the Time-stream too far and creating a fatal paradox that would expel them from history. Contents SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Ruined Aerie SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-09.png Gallery SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-001.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-002.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-003.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-004.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-005.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-006.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-007.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-008.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-009.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-010.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-011.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-012.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-013.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-014.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-015.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-016.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-017.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-018.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-019.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-020.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-021.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-022.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-023.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-024.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-025.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-026.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-027.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-028.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-029.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-030.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-031.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-032.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-033.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-034.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-035.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-036.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-037.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-038.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-039.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-040.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-041.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-042.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-043.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-044.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-045.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-046.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-047.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-048.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-049.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-050.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-051.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-052.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-053.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-054.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-055.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-056.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-057.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-058.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-059.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-060.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-061.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-062.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-063.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-064.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-065.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-066.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-067.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-068.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-069.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-070.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-071.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-072.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-073.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-074.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie Transcript Dark Chronicle: The Tenth Guardian After returning to Nosgoth's early history, Raziel returns to Janos Audron's Retreat and finally meets the ancient vampire Janos Audron. Janos recognises Raziel as a prophetic figure and explains some of the events and of vampire history to him, attempting to give him the Reaver the prophesied weapon of the vampire champion and the 'key' to the pillars 'lock', but Raziel is repulsed by the blade. At that moment the Sarafan inquisitors burst in and Janos teleported Raziel away to the nearby Fire forge to protect him. Contents SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-12.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-13.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-14.png Gallery SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-001.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-002.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-003.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-004.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-005.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-006.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-007.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-008.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-009.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-010.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-011.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-012.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-013.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-014.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-015.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-016.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-017.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-018.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-019.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-020.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-021.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-022.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-023.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-024.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-025.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-026.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-027.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-028.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-029.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-030.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-031.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-032.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-033.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-034.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-035.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-036.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-037.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-038.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-039.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-040.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-041.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-042.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-043.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-044.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-045.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-046.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-047.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-048.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-049.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-050.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-051.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-052.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-053.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-054.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-055.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-056.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-057.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-058.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-059.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-060.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-061.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-062.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-063.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-064.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-065.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-066.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-067.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-068.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-069.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-070.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-071.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-072.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-073.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-074.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-075.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-076.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-077.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-078.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-079.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-080.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-081.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-082.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-083.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-084.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-085.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-086.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-087.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-088.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-089.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-090.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-091.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-092.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-093.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-094.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-095.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-096.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-097.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-098.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-099.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-100.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-101.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-102.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-103.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-104.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-105.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-106.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-107.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-108.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-109.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-110.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-111.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-112.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-113.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-114.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-115.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-116.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-117.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-118.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-119.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-120.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-121.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-122.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-123.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-124.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-125.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-126.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-127.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-128.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-129.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-130.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-131.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-132.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-133.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-134.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-135.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-136.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-137.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-138.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-139.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-140.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-141.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-142.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-143.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-144.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-145.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-146.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-147.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-148.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-149.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-150.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-151.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-152.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-153.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-154.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-155.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-156.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-157.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-158.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-159.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-160.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-161.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-162.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-163.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-164.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-165.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-166.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-167.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-168.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-169.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-170.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-171.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-172.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-173.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-174.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-175.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-176.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-177.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-178.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-179.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-180.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-181.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-182.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-183.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-184.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-185.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-186.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-187.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-188.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-189.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-190.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-191.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-192.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-193.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-194.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-195.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-196.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-197.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-198.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian Transcript Dark Chronicle: The Death of Janos Audron Raziel returns to Janos Audron's chambers just in time to witness the Sarafan inquisitors extract the Heart of Darkness. Raziel is shocked to discover the group consists of his brothers and his former human self and he has just watched his former self murder Janos. The Sarafan retreat, taking the Reaver with them and Raziel vows to avenge Janos's death, recover the blade and recover the heart to restore Janos. Contents SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-07.png Gallery SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-001.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-002.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-003.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-004.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-005.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-006.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-007.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-008.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-009.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-010.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-011.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-012.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-013.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-014.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-015.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-016.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-017.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-018.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-019.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-020.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-021.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-022.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-023.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-024.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-025.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-026.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-027.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-028.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-029.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-030.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-031.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-032.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-033.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-034.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-035.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-036.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-037.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-038.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-039.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-040.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-041.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-042.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-043.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-044.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-045.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-046.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-047.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-048.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-049.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-050.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-051.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-052.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-053.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-054.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-055.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-056.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-057.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-058.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-059.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-060.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-061.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-062.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-063.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-064.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-065.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-066.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-067.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-068.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-069.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-070.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-071.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-072.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-073.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-074.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-075.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-076.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-077.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-078.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-079.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-080.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-081.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-082.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-083.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-084.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-085.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-086.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-087.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-088.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-089.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-090.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-091.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-092.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-093.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-094.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-095.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-096.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-097.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-098.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-099.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-100.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron Transcript Dark Chronicle: The Final Transgression Raziel returns to the Elder God in the Subterranean Pillars Chamber for the final time. Here the Elder simply greets him with "ominous finality", while Raziel expresses his doubt that the Elder had anything to do with his revival as a wraith before the two parted ways. Contents SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheFinalTransgression-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Final Transgression SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheFinalTransgression-Script-02.png Gallery SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-001.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-002.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-003.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-004.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-005.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-006.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-007.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-008.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-009.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-010.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-011.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-012.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-013.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-014.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-015.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-016.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-017.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-018.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression Transcript Dark Chronicle: Cornered in the Stronghold Fighting his way through the Sarafan Stronghold, Raziel finds the Reaver in a side-chamber. Moebius and Malek appear to confront Raziel, with Moebius's Staff disabling the Wraith Blade and leaving the Reaver as his only choice of weapon. As the sounds of Vorador's Slaughter of the Circle can he heard, Malek is persuaded by Moebius that Raziel is the greater threat. As Raziel picks up the Reaver Moebius and Malek retreat and lock the door. Contents SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-07.png Gallery SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-001.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-002.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-003.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-004.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-005.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-006.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-007.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-008.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-009.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-010.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-011.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-012.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredIntheStronghold-013.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-014.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-015.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-016.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-017.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-018.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-019.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-020.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-021.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-022.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-023.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-024.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-025.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-026.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-027.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-028.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-029.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-030.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-031.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-032.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-033.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-034.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-035.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-036.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-037.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-038.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-039.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-040.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-041.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-042.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-043.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-044.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-045.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-046.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-047.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-048.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-049.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-050.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-051.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-052.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-053.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-054.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-055.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-056.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-057.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-058.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-059.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-060.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-061.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-062.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-063.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-064.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold Transcript Dark Chronicle: Vengeance Raziel continues through the Sarafan Stronghold and is confronted by the elite Sarafan inquisitors - his former brothers in life and unlife. Made virtually invincible by his possesion of the Reaver blade, Raziel kills them all in turn, thus providing the corpses for Kain to raise as his 'sons' centuries later. Raziel takes particular pleasure in the death of Turel who will avoid his vengeance in the future. Contents SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Vengeance SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-Script-05.png Gallery SR2-DC-Vengeance-001.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-002.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-003.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-004.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-005.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-006.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-007.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-008.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-009.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-010.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-011.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-012.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-013.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-014.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-015.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-016.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-017.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-018.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-019.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-020.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-021.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-022.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-023.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-024.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-025.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-026.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-027.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-028.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-029.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-030.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-031.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-032.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-033.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-034.png|Cutscene: Vengeance Transcript Dark Chronicle: Renunciation As he seeks out the Heart of Darkness Raziel makes his way to the Chapter House of the Sarafan Stronghold where he faces his sternest test - a confrontation with the Sarafan inquisitor Raziel - his former human self. Contents SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Renunciation SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-Script-03.png Gallery SR2-DC-Renunciation-001.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-002.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-003.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-004.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-005.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-006.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-007.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-008.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-009.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-010.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-011.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-012.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-013.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-014.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-015.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-016.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-017.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-018.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-019.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-020.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-021.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-022.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-023.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-024.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-025.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-026.png|Cutscene: Renunciation Transcript Dark Chronicle: Full Circle Raziel kills his former human self and as the effects of Moebius's Staff fade the Wraith Blade manifests and the conjoined blades turn on Raziel, prompting the terrible revelation that Raziel is and always had been the soul devouring spirit within the Reaver - and he was destined to be consumed by the blade here. At the last minute, Kain arrives and using some precise timing to ensure there are two Soul Reavers present, he is able to spare Raziel from his fate changing history and ignite a new timeline. But as new memories bloom into Kain's mind, it becomes clear that all is not well and he desperately tries to warn Raziel that the "Hylden" have set a trap for them and Janos Audron must remain dead - but his warning is lost as Raziel slips into the Spectral Realm. There Raziel finds the Wraith blade - proof that he has only been temporarily spared his fate. Contents SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-09.png Gallery SR2-DC-FullCircle-001.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-002.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-003.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-004.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-005.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-006.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-007.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-008.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-009.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-010.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-011.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-012.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-013.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-014.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-015.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-016.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-017.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-018.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-019.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-020.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-021.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-022.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-023.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-024.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-025.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-026.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-027.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-028.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-029.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-030.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-031.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-032.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-033.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-034.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-035.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-036.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-037.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-038.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-039.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-040.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-041.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-042.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-043.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-044.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-045.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-046.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-047.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-048.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-049.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-050.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-051.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-052.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-053.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-054.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-055.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-056.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-057.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-058.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-059.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-060.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-061.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-062.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-063.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-064.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-065.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-066.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-067.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-068.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-069.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-070.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-071.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-072.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-073.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-074.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-075.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-076.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-077.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-078.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-079.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-080.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-081.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-082.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-083.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-084.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-085.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-086.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-087.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-088.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-089.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-090.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-091.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-092.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-093.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-094.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-095.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-096.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-097.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-098.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-099.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-100.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-101.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-102.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-103.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-104.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-105.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-106.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-107.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-108.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-109.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-110.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-111.png|Cutscene: Full Circle Transcript Legacy of Kain: Defiance Dark Chronicle: Prologue Kain briefly explains his motives and his return to the Sarafan Stronghold in Nosgoth's early history, hoping to confront Moebius and find out Raziel's whereabouts. Contents Gallery Defiance-Prologue-001.png Defiance-Prologue-002.png Defiance-Prologue-003.png Defiance-Prologue-004.png Defiance-Prologue-005.png Defiance-Prologue-006.png Defiance-Prologue-007.png Defiance-Prologue-008.png Defiance-Prologue-009.png Defiance-Prologue-010.png Defiance-Prologue-011.png Defiance-Prologue-012.png Defiance-Prologue-013.png Defiance-Prologue-014.png Defiance-Prologue-015.png Defiance-Prologue-016.png Defiance-Prologue-017.png Defiance-Prologue-018.png Defiance-Prologue-019.png Defiance-Prologue-020.png Defiance-Prologue-021.png Defiance-Prologue-022.png Defiance-Prologue-023.png Defiance-Prologue-024.png Defiance-Prologue-025.png Defiance-Prologue-026.png Defiance-Prologue-027.png Defiance-Prologue-028.png Defiance-Prologue-029.png Defiance-Prologue-030.png Defiance-Prologue-031.png Defiance-Prologue-032.png Defiance-Prologue-033.png Defiance-Prologue-034.png Defiance-Prologue-035.png Defiance-Prologue-036.png Defiance-Prologue-037.png Defiance-Prologue-038.png Defiance-Prologue-039.png Defiance-Prologue-040.png Defiance-Prologue-041.png Defiance-Prologue-042.png Defiance-Prologue-043.png Defiance-Prologue-044.png Defiance-Prologue-045.png Defiance-Prologue-046.png Defiance-Prologue-047.png Defiance-Prologue-048.png Defiance-Prologue-049.png Defiance-Prologue-050.png Defiance-Prologue-051.png Defiance-Prologue-052.png Defiance-Prologue-053.png Defiance-Prologue-054.png Defiance-Prologue-055.png Defiance-Prologue-056.png Defiance-Prologue-057.png Defiance-Prologue-058.png Defiance-Prologue-059.png Defiance-Prologue-060.png Defiance-Prologue-061.png Defiance-Prologue-062.png Defiance-Prologue-063.png Defiance-Prologue-064.png Defiance-Prologue-065.png Defiance-Prologue-066.png Defiance-Prologue-067.png Defiance-Prologue-068.png Defiance-Prologue-069.png Defiance-Prologue-070.png Defiance-Prologue-071.png Defiance-Prologue-072.png Defiance-Prologue-073.png Defiance-Prologue-074.png Defiance-Prologue-075.png Defiance-Prologue-076.png Defiance-Prologue-077.png Defiance-Prologue-078.png Defiance-Prologue-079.png Defiance-Prologue-080.png Defiance-Prologue-081.png Defiance-Prologue-082.png Defiance-Prologue-083.png Defiance-Prologue-084.png Defiance-Prologue-085.png Defiance-Prologue-086.png Defiance-Prologue-087.png Defiance-Prologue-088.png Transcript Dark Chronicle: Moebius gains the upper hand Kain finds Moebius in the caverns beneath the Sarafan Stronghold and confronts him about Raziel's whereabouts, but Moebius uses his staff to subdue Kain. Deriding Kain's belief that he was the prophetic figure of the Scion of Balance, Moebius leaves him with the Soul Reaver and warns him about Razeil before retreating. Contents Gallery Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-001.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-002.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-003.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-004.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-005.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-006.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-007.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-008.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-009.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-010.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-011.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-012.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-013.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-014.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-015.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-016.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-017.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-018.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-019.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-020.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-021.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-022.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-023.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-024.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-025.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-026.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-027.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-028.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-029.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-030.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-031.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-032.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-033.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-034.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-035.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-036.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-037.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-038.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-039.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-040.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-041.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-042.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-043.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-044.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-045.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-046.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-047.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-048.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-049.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-050.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-051.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-053.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-054.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-055.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-056.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-057.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-058.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-059.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-060.png Transcript Dark Chronicle: Raziel in the Underworld Raziel is revealed to be deep in the Underworld before the Elder God in the Blood Omen era. At first Raziel refuses to do the will of the Elder and the two debate Raziel's defiance and his destiny before Raziel feigns submission to escape into the wider Spectral Realm. Contents Gallery Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-001.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-002.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-003.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-004.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-005.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-006.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-007.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-008.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-009.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-010.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-011.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-012.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-013.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-014.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-015.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-016.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-017.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-018.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-019.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-020.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-021.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-022.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-023.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-024.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-025.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-026.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-027.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-028.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-029.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-030.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-031.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-032.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-033.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-034.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-035.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-036.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-037.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-038.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-039.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-040.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-041.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-042.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-043.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-044.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-045.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-046.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-047.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-048.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-049.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-050.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-051.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-052.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-053.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-054.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-055.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-056.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-057.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-058.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-059.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-060.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-061.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-062.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-063.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-064.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-065.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-066.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-067.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-068.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-069.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-070.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-071.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-072.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-073.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-074.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-075.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-076.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-077.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-078.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-079.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-080.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-081.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-082.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-083.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-084.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-085.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-086.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-087.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-088.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-089.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-090.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-091.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-092.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-093.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-094.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-095.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-096.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-097.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-098.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-099.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-100.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-101.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-102.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-103.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-104.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-105.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-106.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-107.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-108.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-109.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-110.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-111.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-112.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-113.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-114.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-115.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-116.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-117.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-118.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-119.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-120.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-121.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-122.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-123.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-124.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-125.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-126.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-127.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-128.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-129.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-130.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-131.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-132.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-133.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-134.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-135.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-136.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-137.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-138.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-139.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-140.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-141.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-142.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-143.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-144.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-145.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-146.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-147.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-148.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-149.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-150.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-151.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-152.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-153.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-154.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-155.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-156.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-157.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-158.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-159.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-160.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-161.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-162.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-163.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-164.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-165.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-166.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-167.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-168.png Transcript Dark Chronicle: Kain settles the score Kain pursues and confronts Moebius once again, catching up with him in the tower of the Sarafan Stronghold. This time Kain uses Telekinesis to strip the staff from Moebius and interrogates him about Raziel. Moebius derides Kain's historical manipulation and claims that by temporarily sparing Raziel he has only ensured that Raziel will kill Kain. Moebius directs Kain to go west of the pillars to find evidence of Raziel's role. Contents Gallery Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-001.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-002.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-003.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-004.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-005.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-006.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-007.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-008.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-009.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-010.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-011.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-012.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-013.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-014.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-015.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-016.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-017.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-018.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-019.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-020.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-021.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-022.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-023.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-024.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-025.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-026.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-027.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-028.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-029.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-030.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-031.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-032.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-033.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-034.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-035.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-036.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-037.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-038.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-039.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-040.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-041.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-042.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-043.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-044.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-045.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-046.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-047.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-048.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-049.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-050.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-051.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-052.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-053.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-054.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-055.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-056.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-057.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-058.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-059.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-060.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-061.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-062.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-063.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-064.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-065.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-066.png Transcript Dark Chronicle: Mural: The raising of the Pillars Raziel finds murals in the Dark forge within the Vampire Citadel illustrating the war between the Ancient vampires and the ancient Hylden, the Genesis of the Pillars and the banishment of the Hylden to the Demon Realm in the time Before Nosgoth's recorded history. Contents Gallery Transcript Dark Chronicle: Mural: The Vampires' prophesied hero Raziel finds murals in the Dark forge within the Vampire Citadel illustrating the prophetic role of the Vampire champion, destined to wield the Reaver . Contents Gallery Transcript Dark Chronicle: Mural: The summoning of the Guardians Raziel finds murals in the Dark forge within the Vampire Citadel illustrating the summoning of the Pillar Guardians in the time Before Nosgoth's recorded history. Contents Gallery Transcript Dark Chronicle: Mural: The blood curse Raziel finds murals in the Light forge within the Vampire Citadel illustrating the infliction of the Blood curse on the Ancient vampires by the Hylden in the time Before Nosgoth's recorded history. Contents Gallery Transcript Dark Chronicle: Mural: The forging of the Reaver Raziel finds murals in the Fire forge within the Vampire Citadel illustrating the Forging of the Reaver in the time Before Nosgoth's recorded history, discovering the Vorador was the creator of the blade Contents Gallery Transcript Dark Chronicle: Mural: The dark gift is passed Raziel finds murals in the Fire forge within the Vampire Citadel illustrating how in the time Before Nosgoth's recorded history the Ancient vampires passed on the Blood curse the the humans, turning them into vampires. Raziel discovers here that Vorador was the first to have been turned and is thus the progenitor of the second generation of vampires. Contents Gallery Transcript Dark Chronicle: Ariel, specter of the Balance Guardian Raziel reaches the Pillars of Nosgoth and encounters the specter of the former Balance Guardian Ariel at this time helping the young Kain in his quest in the Blood Omen era. Ariel is reluctant to help Raziel and instead seems to believe he is Hylden. Raziel casts doubt on her faith in Kain's sacrifice before she directs him to Vorador's Mansion in the Termogent Forest. Contents Gallery Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-001.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-002.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-003.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-004.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-005.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-006.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-007.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-008.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-009.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-010.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-011.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-012.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-013.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-014.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-015.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-016.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-017.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-018.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-019.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-020.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-021.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-022.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-023.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-024.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-025.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-026.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-027.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-028.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-029.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-030.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-031.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-032.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-033.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-034.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-035.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-036.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-037.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-038.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-039.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-040.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-041.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-042.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-043.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-044.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-045.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-046.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-047.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-048.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-049.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-050.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-051.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-052.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-053.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-054.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-055.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-056.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-057.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-058.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-059.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-060.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-061.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-062.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-063.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-064.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-065.png Transcript Dark Chronicle: Mural: The champion of the adversary race Raziel finds murals in the Air forge within the Vampire Citadel illustrating the prophetic role of the Vampire champion and for the first time depicting a destined adversary and their conflict. Contents Transcript Gallery Dark Chronicle: Mural: The fall of the Vampire hero Kain finds murals in the the main Vampire Citadel illustrating the prophetic roles of the Vampire champion and Hylden champion and their conflict, and discovering the prophecy that the Vampire champion will fall. Contents Transcript Gallery Dark Chronicle: Mural: Raziel recognizes the adversary hero Raziel finds murals in the Water forge within the Vampire Citadel illustrating the prophetic roles of the Vampire champion armed with the Reaver blade and the Hylden champion with glowing eyes and a flaming sword. Raziel began to recognize the resemblance he bore to the Hylden champion Contents Transcript Gallery Dark Chronicle: The vampire Vorador Raziel meets with Vorador in his mansion and Vorador shows considerable suspicion of Raziel due to the prophecies surrounding him, but eventually relents, admitting to crafting the Reaver but claiming that it was Janos and the other Ancient vampires who enchanted the Reaver to imprison him and he knows nothing of the nature of those spells. Instead Vorador takes Raziel to the crypt in the garden of the mansion where it is revealed Vorador had taken and looked after the body of Janos after his murder. Vorador reminds Raziel of the legend of the Heart of Darkness - that it could raise Janos, claiming his body is still preserved because the heart still beats somewhere. Vorador sends Raziel to Avernus Cathedral as the last known location of the heart, but briefly warns him of the dark forces at work there. Contents Transcript Gallery Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-001.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-002.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-003.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-004.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-005.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-006.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-007.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-008.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-009.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-010.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-011.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-012.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-013.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-014.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-015.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-016.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-017.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-018.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-019.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-020.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-021.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-022.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-023.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-024.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-025.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-026.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-027.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-028.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-029.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-030.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-031.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-032.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-033.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-034.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-035.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-036.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-037.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-038.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-039.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-040.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-041.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-042.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-043.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-044.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-045.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-046.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-047.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-048.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-049.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-050.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-051.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-052.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-053.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-054.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-055.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-056.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-057.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-058.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-059.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-060.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-061.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-062.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-063.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-064.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-065.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-066.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-067.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-068.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-069.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-070.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-071.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-072.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-073.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-074.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-075.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-076.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-077.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-078.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-079.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-080.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-081.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-082.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-083.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-084.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-085.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-086.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-087.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-088.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-089.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-090.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-091.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-092.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-093.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-094.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-095.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-096.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-097.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-098.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-099.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-100.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-101.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-102.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-103.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-104.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-105.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-106.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-107.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-108.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-109.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-110.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-111.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-112.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-113.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-114.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-115.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-116.png Dark Chronicle: Vorador's last counsel On his way to the Avernus vista in Vorador's Mansion, Raziel is again met by Vorador who informs him that Avernus is aflame and once again warns him of an unspoken evil that dwells there, advising him to resist its influence. Contents Transcript Gallery Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-001.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-002.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-003.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-004.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-005.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-006.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-007.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-008.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-009.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-010.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-011.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-012.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-013.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-014.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-015.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-016.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-017.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-018.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-019.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-020.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-021.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-022.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-023.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-024.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-025.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-026.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-027.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-028.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-029.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-030.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-031.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-032.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-033.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-034.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-035.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-036.png Dark Chronicle: Mural: The human Guardians revolt Kain finds murals in the Earth forge within the Vampire Citadel illustrating how in the time Before Nosgoth's recorded history,as the Ancient vampires died out, they had passed on the Blood curse the the human Pillar Guardians, turning them into vampires. Kain discovers that the eventual Human revolt was led by the Death Guardian Mortanius and the Time Guardian Moebius, uncovering the motivations of each. Contents Transcript Gallery Dark Chronicle: Mural: Redeemer and Destroyer Kain finds murals in the Air forge within the Vampire Citadel illustrating the prophecy of the battle between the Vampire champion and the Hylden champion, and for the first time showing that there were two possible outcomes of the contest. Contents Transcript Gallery Dark Chronicle: The Oracle of the ancient Vampires Kain enters the Spirit forge entrance chambers and finds a mural illustrating the effects of the Blood curse upon the Ancient vampires in the time Before Nosgoth's recorded history and how their newfound immortality and displacement from the Wheel of Fate caused a sense of "spiritual purgatory" which led many to take their own lives. Kain also converses with the Elder God who identifies itself as the "Oracle of his ancestors" and greets Kain as the Scion of Balance and savior of Nosgoth. The Elder informs Kain of Raziel's progress and intentions, exactly those which Kain had feared previously and offers him transport to the Blood Omen era, claiming that as Kain made Raziel what he is, Raziel is his responsibility. Contents Transcript Gallery Defiance-Texture-VampireCitadel-Mural-WheelOfFate.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-001.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-002.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-003.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-004.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-005.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-006.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-007.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-008.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-009.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-010.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-011.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-012.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-013.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-014.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-015.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-016.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-017.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-018.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-019.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-020.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-021.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-022.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-023.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-024.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-025.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-026.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-027.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-028.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-029.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-030.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-031.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-032.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-033.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-034.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-035.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-036.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-037.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-038.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-039.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-040.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-041.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-042.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-043.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-044.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-045.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-046.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-047.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-048.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-049.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-050.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-051.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-052.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-053.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-054.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-055.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-056.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-057.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-058.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-059.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-060.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-061.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-062.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-063.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-064.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-065.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-066.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-067.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-068.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-069.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-070.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-071.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-072.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-073.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-074.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-075.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-076.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-077.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-078.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-079.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-080.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-081.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-082.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-083.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-084.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-085.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-086.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-087.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-088.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-089.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-090.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-091.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-092.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-093.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-094.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-095.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-096.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-097.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-098.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-099.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-100.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-101.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-102.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-103.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-104.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-105.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-106.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-107.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-108.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-109.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-110.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-111.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-112.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-113.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-114.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-115.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-116.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-117.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-118.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-119.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-120.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-121.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-122.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-123.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-124.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-125.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-126.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-127.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-128.png Dark Chronicle: The final admonition of the Oracle Kain arrives in the Blood Omen era and 'the Oracle' offers him a final warning of the enmity between them. Contents Transcript Gallery Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-001.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-002.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-003.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-004.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-005.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-006.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-007.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-008.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-009.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-010.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-011.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-012.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-013.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-014.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-015.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-016.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-017.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-018.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-019.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-020.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-021.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-022.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-023.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-024.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-025.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-026.png Dark Chronicle: Mural: The Wheel of Fate Raziel finds murals in the Earth forge within the Vampire Citadel illustrating the effects of the Blood curse upon the Ancient vampires in the time Before Nosgoth's recorded history and how their newfound immortality and displacement from the Wheel of Fate led many to take their own lives in a bid to return to the wheel. Unlike Kain, Raziel fully recognizes the symbolism of this, realizing that the ancients worshiped the Elder God and his abandonment had driven their extinction. Contents Transcript Gallery Dark Chronicle: Mural: History is written by the victors Raziel finds murals in the Avernus Cathedral catacombs illustrating the Hylden view of the Vampire-Hylden war in the time Before Nosgoth's recorded history. The murals paint the Ancient vampires and their god as the aggressors in the conflict, claiming that the war began over the Hylden refusal to submit to the Wheel of Fate. Raziel recognizes the purpose of the Blood curse. Contents Defiance-Texture-Avernus-Mural-HistoryIsWrittenByTheVictors-1.png Defiance-Texture-Avernus-Mural-HistoryIsWrittenByTheVictors-2.png Defiance-Texture-Avernus-Mural-HistoryIsWrittenByTheVictors-3.png Transcript Gallery Dark Chronicle: Mural: The Hylden messiah Raziel finds murals in the Avernus Cathedral catacombs illustrating the Hylden view of the prophetic role of the Hylden champion - a shadowy figure with glowing eyes and a flaming sword, unmistakably in the silhouette of Raziel himself. The Elder God speaks to Raziel to confirm this realization, warning him of Kain's reaction to this identification. Contents Transcript Gallery Dark Chronicle: Dark rites in the Avernus catacombs Deep in the Avernus Cathedral catacombs, Raziel finds the Death Guardian Mortanius performing a dark ritual before a cult of Cenobites, offering a sacrifice to a mysterious unseen entity''"Hash'akgik". Contents Transcript Gallery Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-001.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-002.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-003.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-004.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-005.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-006.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-007.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-008.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-009.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-010.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-011.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-012.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-013.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-014.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-015.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-016.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-017.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-018.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-019.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-020.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-021.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-022.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-023.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-024.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-025.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-026.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-027.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-028.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-029.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-030.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-031.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-032.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-033.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-034.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-035.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-036.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-037.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-038.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-039.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-040.png Dark Chronicle: Reunion Raziel draws nearer to the pit to investigate the worship of ''"Hash'ak'gik" in the Avernus Catacombs and finds himself telekinetically dragged into the pit and comes face to face with a monstrous creature within. The creature appears to recognize Raziel and he soon realizes that this is his last surviving vampire brother Turel, somehow summoned back from the far future to act as unwilling mouthpiece for the cult. Intermittently Possessed by several Hylden from the Demon Realm, Turel believes that Raziel's blood could strengthen him against them and attacks Raziel. Contents Transcript Gallery Defiance-DC-Reunion-001.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-002.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-003.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-004.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-005.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-006.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-007.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-008.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-009.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-010.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-011.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-012.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-013.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-014.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-015.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-016.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-017.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-018.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-019.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-020.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-021.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-022.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-023.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-024.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-025.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-026.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-027.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-028.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-029.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-030.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-031.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-032.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-033.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-034.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-035.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-036.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-037.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-038.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-039.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-040.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-041.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-042.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-043.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-044.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-045.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-046.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-047.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-048.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-049.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-050.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-051.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-052.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-053.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-054.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-055.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-056.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-057.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-058.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-059.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-060.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-061.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-062.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-063.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-064.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-065.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-066.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-067.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-068.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-069.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-070.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-071.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-072.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-073.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-074.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-075.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-076.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-077.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-078.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-079.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-080.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-081.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-082.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-083.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-084.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-085.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-086.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-087.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-088.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-089.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-090.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-091.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-092.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-093.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-094.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-095.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-096.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-097.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-098.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-099.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-100.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-101.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-102.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-103.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-104.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-105.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-106.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-107.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-108.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-109.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-110.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-111.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-112.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-113.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-114.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-115.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-116.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-117.png Dark Chronicle: The Death of Turel Defeated by Raziel, Turel welcomes the release of his suffering, but not before several Hylden, possess him to further warn Raziel of the imminent champions battle. As Raziel devours Turel's soul he gains enhanced telekinesis, but also absorbs a small measure of the Hylden sorcery. Contents Transcript Gallery Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-001.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-002.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-003.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-004.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-005.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-006.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-007.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-008.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-009.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-010.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-011.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-012.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-013.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-014.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-015.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-016.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-017.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-018.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-019.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-020.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-021.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-022.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-023.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-024.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-025.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-026.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-027.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-028.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-029.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-030.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-031.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-032.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-033.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-034.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-035.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-036.png Dark Chronicle: Mortanius's redemption Raziel confronts Death Guardian Mortanius who recognizes Raziel as the Hylden champion and discovers that Mortanius is also intermittently Possessed by the Hylden, but this time by a single entity - the Hylden Lord - who accepts responsibility for orchestrating the Corruption of the Pillars. Raziel changes the discussion to the Heart of Darkness and Mortanius admits that he has used it to set prophecy in motion and create the Scion of Balance - the heart is hidden inside Kain. The Hylden Lord proclaims that the release of the Hylden is at hand and Mortanius departs to finish his responsibility to the younger Kain. Contents Transcript Gallery Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-001.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-002.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-003.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-004.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-005.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-006.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-007.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-008.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-009.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-010.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-011.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-012.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-013.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-014.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-015.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-016.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-017.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-018.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-019.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-020.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-021.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-022.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-023.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-024.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-025.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-026.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-027.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-028.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-029.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-030.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-031.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-032.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-033.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-034.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-035.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-036.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-037.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-038.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-039.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-040.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-041.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-042.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-043.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-044.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-045.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-046.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-047.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-048.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-049.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-050.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-051.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-052.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-053.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-054.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-055.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-056.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-057.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-058.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-059.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-060.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-061.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-062.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-063.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-064.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-065.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-066.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-067.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-068.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-069.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-070.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-071.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-072.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-073.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-074.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-075.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-076.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-077.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-078.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-079.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-080.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-081.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-082.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-083.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-084.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-085.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-086.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-087.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-088.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-089.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-090.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-091.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-092.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-093.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-094.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-095.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-096.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-097.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-098.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-099.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-100.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-101.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-102.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-103.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-104.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-105.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-106.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-107.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-108.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-109.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-110.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-111.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-112.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-113.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-114.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-115.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-116.png Dark Chronicle: Two heroes collide Raziel returns to the main Avernus Cathedral area just as Kain enters and the two enter a heated debate regarding Free will and their destinies, each realizing they hold the only weapons that can kill the other. With each second-guessing their respective prophetic roles and with Raziel's anger mounting, Kain is forced into combat. Contents Transcript Gallery Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-001.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-002.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-003.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-004.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-005.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-006.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-007.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-008.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-009.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-010.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-011.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-012.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-013.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-014.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-015.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-016.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-017.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-018.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-019.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-020.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-021.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-022.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-023.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-024.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-025.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-026.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-027.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-028.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-029.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-030.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-031.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-032.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-033.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-034.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-035.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-036.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-037.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-038.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-039.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-040.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-041.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-042.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-043.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-044.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-045.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-046.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-047.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-048.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-049.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-050.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-051.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-052.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-053.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-054.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-055.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-056.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-057.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-058.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-059.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-060.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-061.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-062.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-063.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-064.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-065.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-066.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-067.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-068.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-069.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-070.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-071.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-072.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-073.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-074.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-075.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-076.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-077.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-078.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-079.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-080.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-081.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-082.png Dark Chronicle: A deadly confrontation After a short battle, Kain manages to subdue Raziel and warns him of the "great harm" that will come from the use of Heart of Darkness. The revelation that Kain doesn't know where the heart is and hasn't even looked for it angers Raziel. Kain appeals to Raziel, confirming that his remaking means that he uniquely has true Free will, but Raziel ignores Kain and attacks again. Contents Transcript Gallery Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-001.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-002.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-003.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-004.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-005.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-006.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-007.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-008.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-009.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-010.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-011.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-012.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-013.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-014.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-015.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-016.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-017.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-018.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-019.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-020.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-021.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-022.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-023.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-024.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-025.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-026.png Dark Chronicle: The Heart of Darkness Raziel and Kain battle to a stalemate with each preventing the other from striking the definitive blow. As they struggle, Raziel begins to be absorbed into the Reaver using Kain as a conduit. Enraged and desperate, Raziel lunges at Kain and rips the Heart of Darkness from his chest using his bare claws, and blasts him through a portal to his apparent demise. With the madness of Avernus fading, Raziel acknowledges that he may have made a huge mistake. Contents Transcript Gallery Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-001.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-002.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-003.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-004.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-005.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-006.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-007.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-008.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-009.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-010.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-011.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-012.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-013.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-014.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-015.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-016.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-017.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-018.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-019.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-020.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-021.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-022.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-023.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-024.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-025.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-026.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-027.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-028.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-029.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-030.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-031.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-032.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-033.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-034.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-035.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-036.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-037.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-038.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-039.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-040.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-041.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-042.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-043.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-044.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-045.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-046.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-047.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-048.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-049.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-050.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-051.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-052.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-053.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-054.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-055.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-056.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-057.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-058.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-059.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-060.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-061.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-062.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-063.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-064.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-065.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-066.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-067.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-068.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-069.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-070.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-071.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-072.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-073.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-074.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-075.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-076.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-077.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-078.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-079.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-080.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-081.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-082.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-083.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-084.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-085.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-086.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-087.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-088.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-089.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-090.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-091.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-092.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-093.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-094.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-095.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-096.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-097.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-098.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-099.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-100.png Dark Chronicle: Moebius gloats over his triumph Raziel returns to Vorador's Mansion to find the estate over run with the troops of Moebius's mercenary army and Moebius personally awaiting him. Moebius gloats over their triumph and confirms that they have captured Vorador ready for his execution. Insultingly, Moebius reveals that he and the Elder God used the champions prophecies to manipulate Raziel and Kain into conflict, with the ultimate goal of Kain's death. After confirming Raziel's Free will, Moebius teleports away to overseer the execution. Contents Transcript Gallery Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-001.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-002.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-003.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-004.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-005.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-006.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-007.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-008.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-009.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-010.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-011.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-012.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-013.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-014.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-015.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-016.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-017.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-018.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-019.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-020.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-021.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-022.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-023.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-024.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-025.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-026.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-027.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-028.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-029.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-030.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-031.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-032.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-033.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-034.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-035.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-036.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-037.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-038.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-039.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-040.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-041.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-042.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-043.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-044.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-045.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-046.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-047.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-048.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-049.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-050.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-051.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-052.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-053.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-054.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-055.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-056.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-057.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-058.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-059.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-060.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-061.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-062.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-063.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-064.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-065.png Dark Chronicle: The resurrection of Janos Audron Raziel returns to the crypt of Janos Audron within Vorador's Mansion and finds it has not been disturbed by Moebius's hunters. Replacing the Heart of Darkness, Raziel manages to revive Janos - who greets him as the Vampire champion - and Raziel explains how history has changed in the centuries since Janos's death at the hands of the Sarafan. Ignoring Janos attempts to move him quickly, Raziel demands answers about his destiny and visibly shocks Janos by manifesting the Wraith Blade, causing the older vampire to realise his incorrect interpretations of the prophecies. Reassuring Raziel, Janos teleports them both to the Vampire Citadel. Contents Transcript Gallery Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-001.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-002.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-003.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-004.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-005.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-006.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-007.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-008.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-009.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-010.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-011.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-012.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-013.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-014.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-015.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-016.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-017.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-018.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-019.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-020.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-021.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-022.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-023.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-024.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-025.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-026.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-027.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-028.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-029.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-030.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-031.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-032.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-033.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-034.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-035.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-036.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-037.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-038.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-039.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-040.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-041.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-042.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-043.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-044.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-045.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-046.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-047.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-048.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-049.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-050.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-051.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-052.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-053.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-054.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-055.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-056.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-057.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-058.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-059.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-060.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-061.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-062.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-063.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-064.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-065.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-066.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-067.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-068.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-069.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-070.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-071.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-072.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-073.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-074.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-075.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-076.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-077.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-078.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-079.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-080.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-081.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-082.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-083.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-084.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-085.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-086.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-087.png Dark Chronicle: Return to the Vampire Citadel Raziel and Janos arrive at the Vampire Citadel and Janos explains its history and the background of the Vampire-Hylden war in the time Before Nosgoth's recorded history, while also noting the current Corruption of the Pillars. Janos notes that humans are not compotent to serve the Pillars and so it was necessary to pass the Blood curse on to the human successors and make them vampires, but now this is no longer possible and thus the Binding decays and the Hylden are able to struggle against their banishment. Prominsing Raziel further answers, Janos gives Raziel a mysterious key to the innermost sanctum of the Citadel and vanishes. Contents Transcript Gallery Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-001.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-002.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-003.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-004.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-005.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-006.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-007.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-008.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-009.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-010.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-011.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-012.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-013.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-014.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-015.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-016.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-017.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-018.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-019.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-020.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-021.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-022.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-023.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-024.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-025.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-026.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-027.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-028.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-029.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-030.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-031.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-032.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-033.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-034.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-035.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-036.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-037.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-038.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-039.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-040.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-041.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-042.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-043.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-044.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-045.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-046.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-047.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-048.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-049.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-050.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-051.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-052.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-053.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-054.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-055.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-056.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-057.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-058.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-059.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-060.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-061.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-062.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-063.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-064.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-065.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-066.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-067.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-068.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-069.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-070.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-071.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-072.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-073.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-074.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-075.png Dark Chronicle: The transformation of the Reaver Raziel completes the puzzle of the Spirit forge and activates the forge, summoning the souls of all Balance Guardians - represented by the specter of Ariel, now fully healed - to the forge for "the final batism of the blade". Ariel claims that her sight has been purified and she now understands without prejudice. She offers he hand to Raziel who accepts, imbuing the Wraith Blade with the purifying power of Spirit and creating the Spirit Reaver. Ariel offers Raziel a final piece of cryptic advice: to "unite what has been set asunder" to properly arm the Scion of Balance. Pondering on the seemingly impossible task, Raziel returns to Janos. Contents Transcript Gallery Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-001.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-002.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-003.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-004.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-005.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-006.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-007.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-008.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-009.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-010.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-011.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-012.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-013.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-014.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-015.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-016.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-017.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-018.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-019.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-020.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-021.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-022.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-023.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-024.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-025.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-026.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-027.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-028.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-029.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-030.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-031.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-032.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-033.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-034.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-035.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-036.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-037.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-038.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-039.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-040.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-041.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-042.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-043.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-044.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-045.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-046.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-047.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-048.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-049.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-050.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-051.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-052.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-053.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-054.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-055.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-056.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-057.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-058.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-059.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-060.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-061.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-062.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-063.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-064.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-065.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-066.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-067.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-068.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-069.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-070.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-071.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-072.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-073.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-074.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-075.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-076.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-077.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-078.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-079.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-080.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-081.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-082.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-083.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-084.png Dark Chronicle: The Pillars topple Raziel returns to Janos in the main chamber of the Vampire Citadel just in time to witness the final collapse of the Pillars of Nosgoth as the young Kain chose to preserve is own life rather than Sacrifice himself. When the dust settles, the Hylden Lord is in control of Janos and gloats at his victory, listig how he has manipulated Raziel and others to bring down the pillars and his opposition to prepare for Hylden reoccupation of the Material Realm. Janos regains control and begs Raziel to kill him to prevent the Hylden Lord's plans and Raziel faces the possessed Janos in battle. Contents Transcript Gallery Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-001.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-002.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-003.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-004.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-005.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-006.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-007.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-008.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-009.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-010.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-011.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-012.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-013.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-014.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-015.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-016.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-017.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-018.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-019.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-020.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-021.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-022.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-023.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-024.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-025.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-026.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-027.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-028.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-029.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-030.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-031.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-032.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-033.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-034.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-035.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-036.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-037.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-038.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-039.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-040.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-041.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-042.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-043.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-044.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-045.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-046.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-047.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-048.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-049.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-050.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-051.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-052.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-053.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-054.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-055.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-056.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-057.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-058.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-059.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-060.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-061.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-062.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-063.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-064.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-065.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-066.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-067.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-068.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-069.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-070.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-071.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-072.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-073.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-074.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-075.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-076.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-077.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-078.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-079.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-080.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-081.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-082.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-083.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-084.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-085.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-086.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-087.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-088.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-089.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-090.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-091.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-092.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-093.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-094.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-095.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-096.png Dark Chronicle: The triumph of the Hylden Lord After battling the Possessed Janos Audron, Raziel appears to be victorious over the Hylden Lord and Janos once again begs for his death, but Razel hesitates, unable to destroy his best chance of the answers he seeks. Taking advantage of the break, the Hylden Lord seizes control again and launches a devastating attack on Raziel which dissolves his material manifestation. Unopposed, the Hylden Lord flies away in Janos's body to begin his plans to conquer Nosgoth, as Raziel slips into the Spectral Realm. Contents Transcript Gallery Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-001.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-002.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-003.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-004.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-005.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-006.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-007.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-008.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-009.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-010.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-011.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-012.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-013.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-014.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-015.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-016.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-017.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-018.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-019.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-020.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-021.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-022.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-023.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-024.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-025.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-026.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-027.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-028.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-029.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-030.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-031.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-032.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-033.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-034.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-035.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-036.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-037.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-038.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-039.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-040.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-041.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-042.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-043.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-044.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-045.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-046.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-047.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-048.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-049.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-050.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-051.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-052.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-053.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-054.png Dark Chronicle: No escape Raziel is returned to the Elder God in the Spectral Realm of the Spirit forge. Despite Raziel's defiance, the Elder tells him that his efforts to fight back are wasted and invites him to surrender, shrugging of his attacks with the the immaterial Wraith Blade and denouncing his Free will. With Raziel apparently defeated, the Elder calls the deceased Moebius to them. Contents Transcript Gallery Defiance-DC-NoEscape-001.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-002.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-003.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-004.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-005.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-006.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-007.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-008.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-009.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-010.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-011.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-012.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-013.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-014.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-015.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-016.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-017.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-018.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-019.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-020.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-021.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-022.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-023.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-024.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-025.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-026.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-027.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-028.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-029.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-030.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-031.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-032.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-033.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-034.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-035.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-036.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-037.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-038.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-039.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-040.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-041.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-042.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-043.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-044.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-045.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-046.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-047.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-048.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-049.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-050.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-051.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-052.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-053.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-054.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-055.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-056.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-057.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-058.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-059.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-060.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-061.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-062.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-063.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-064.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-065.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-066.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-067.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-068.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-069.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-070.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-071.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-072.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-073.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-074.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-075.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-076.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-077.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-078.png Dark Chronicle: Kain awakes in the demon realm Kain unexpectedly awakens, finding himself in the Demon Realm and misssing a heart. As he ponders his survival Hylden voices speak to him taunting him of his fate in this realm and promising their freedom. Kain is suddenly attacked by several Demons and he defeats them to escape back through the portal to Avernus. Contents Transcript Gallery Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-001.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-002.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-003.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-004.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-005.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-006.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-007.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-008.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-009.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-010.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-011.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-012.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-013.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-014.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-015.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-016.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-017.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-018.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-019.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-020.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-021.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-022.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-023.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-024.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-025.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-026.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-027.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-028.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-029.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-030.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-031.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-032.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-033.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-034.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-035.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-036.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-037.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-038.png Dark Chronicle: Vengeance and sacrifice returning to the Spirit forge, Kain finds a resurrected Moebius conversing with the unseen Elder God, discussing the fate of the Hylden and Kain'd death when Kain reveals his presence. A shocked Moebius attempts to use his staff against Kain but finds that without the Heart of Darkness it has no effect. Kain runs Moebius through wth the Reaver and as he dies he reveals he reveals himself as a servent of "one who has power over life and death" and claims he will return. As he arrives in the Spectral Realm, Moebius continues his conversation with the Elder and begs to be returned to life, but he is quickly run through by the awaiting Raziel. As he gasps in pain, the Spirit Reaver purifies his sight, allowing him to see his master for the first time and Moebus is appropriately horrified. Raziel taunts Moebius briefly before devouring his soul and sending him to feed it. The Elder denounces his actions as irrelevant but Raziel begins to recall all that he has been told and - settling on mural of Kain as the Scion of Balance, with the figure shown distinctly differenly than the other champions - Raziel finally understands what he must do. In the Material Realm, Moebius leaps to life once more and Kain once again impales him with the Reaver, before the figure is revealed as Raziel possessing Moebius's corpse. Kain tries to resist but Raziel holds him fast, explaining that this is a necessity. Fulfilling the prophecies of both champions, Raziel sacrifices himself to create the Soul Reaver, but simultaneously disperses the Spirit Reaver Wraith Blade into Kain healing him of all injuries and curing the corrpution that has plagued him since birth, with the blade also purifying Kain's sight, allowing him to see the Elder God. Finally revealed to Kain, the Elder threatens him, but Kain realises that the Soul Reaver is able to damage it and denounces the Elder as a false god and the two battle. Contents Transcript Gallery Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-001.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-002.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-003.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-004.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-005.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-006.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-007.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-008.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-009.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-010.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-011.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-012.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-013.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-014.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-015.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-016.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-017.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-018.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-019.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-020.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-021.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-022.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-023.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-024.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-025.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-026.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-027.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-028.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-029.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-030.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-031.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-032.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-033.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-034.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-035.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-036.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-037.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-038.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-039.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-040.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-041.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-042.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-043.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-044.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-045.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-046.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-047.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-048.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-049.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-050.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-051.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-052.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-053.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-054.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-055.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-056.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-057.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-058.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-059.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-060.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-061.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-062.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-063.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-064.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-065.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-066.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-067.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-068.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-069.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-070.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-071.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-072.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-073.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-074.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-075.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-076.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-077.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-078.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-079.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-080.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-081.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-082.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-083.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-084.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-085.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-086.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-087.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-088.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-089.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-090.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-091.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-092.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-093.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-094.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-095.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-096.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-097.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-098.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-099.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-100.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-101.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-102.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-103.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-104.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-105.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-106.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-107.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-108.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-109.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-110.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-111.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-112.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-113.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-114.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-115.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-116.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-117.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-118.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-119.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-120.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-121.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-122.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-123.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-124.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-125.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-126.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-127.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-128.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-129.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-130.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-131.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-132.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-133.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-134.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-135.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-136.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-137.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-138.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-139.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-140.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-141.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-142.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-143.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-144.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-145.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-146.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-147.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-148.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-149.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-150.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-151.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-152.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-153.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-154.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-155.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-156.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-157.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-158.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-159.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-160.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-161.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-162.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-163.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-164.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-165.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-166.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-167.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-168.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-169.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-170.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-171.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-172.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-173.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-174.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-175.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-176.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-177.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-178.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-179.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-180.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-181.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-182.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-183.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-184.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-185.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-186.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-187.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-188.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-189.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-190.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-191.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-192.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-193.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-194.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-195.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-196.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-197.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-198.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-199.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-200.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-201.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-202.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-203.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-204.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-205.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-206.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-207.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-208.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-209.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-210.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-211.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-212.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-213.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-214.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-215.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-216.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-217.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-218.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-219.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-220.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-221.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-222.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-223.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-224.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-225.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-226.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-227.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-228.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-229.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-230.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-231.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-232.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-233.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-234.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-235.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-236.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-237.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-238.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-239.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-240.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-241.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-242.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-243.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-244.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-245.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-246.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-247.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-248.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-249.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-250.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-251.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-252.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-253.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-254.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-255.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-256.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-257.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-258.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-259.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-260.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-261.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-262.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-263.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-264.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-265.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-266.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-267.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-268.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-269.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-270.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-271.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-272.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-273.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-274.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-275.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-276.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-277.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-278.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-279.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-280.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-281.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-282.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-283.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-284.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-285.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-286.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-287.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-288.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-289.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-290.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-291.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-292.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-293.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-294.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-295.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-296.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-297.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-298.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-299.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-300.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-301.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-302.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-303.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-304.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-305.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-306.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-307.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-308.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-309.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-310.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-311.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-312.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-313.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-314.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-315.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-316.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-317.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-318.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-319.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-320.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-321.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-322.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-323.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-324.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-325.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-326.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-327.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-328.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-329.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-330.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-331.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-332.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-333.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-334.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-335.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-336.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-337.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-338.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-339.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-340.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-341.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-342.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-343.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-344.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-345.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-346.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-347.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-348.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-349.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-350.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-351.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-352.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-353.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-354.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-355.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-356.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-357.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-358.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-359.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-360.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-361.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-362.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-363.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-364.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-365.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-366.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-367.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-368.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-369.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-370.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-371.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-372.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-373.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-374.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-375.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-376.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-377.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-378.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-379.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-380.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-381.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-382.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-383.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-384.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-385.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-386.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-387.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-388.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-389.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-390.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-391.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-392.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-393.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-394.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-395.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-396.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-397.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-398.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-399.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-400.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-401.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-402.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-403.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-404.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-405.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-406.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-407.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-408.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-409.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-410.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-411.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-412.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-413.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-414.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-415.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-416.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-417.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-418.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-419.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-420.png Dark Chronicle: The fall of the ancient god Having defeated the Elder God, Kain strolls away from the Spirit Forge as the Elder remarks that Kain cannot kill it and makes a series of grandiose threats that one day he will have vengeance. Kain merely shrugs off the verbal assault and advises it to "burrow deep" until then. Contents Transcript Gallery Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-001.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-002.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-003.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-004.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-005.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-006.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-007.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-008.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-009.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-010.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-011.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-012.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-013.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-014.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-015.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-016.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-017.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-018.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-019.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-020.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-021.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-022.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-023.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-024.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-025.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-026.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-027.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-028.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-029.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-030.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-031.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-032.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-033.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-034.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-035.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-036.png Dark Chronicle: Epilogue Kain reflects upon Raziel's sacrifice: how it enabled him to expose the "true enemy" and how through Raziel's altruism Kain had gained the weapon to fight it and restore Nosgoth. Most importantly, Kain considered his newfound hope for the future. Contents Transcript Gallery Defiance-DC-Epilogue-001.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-002.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-003.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-004.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-005.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-006.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-007.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-008.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-009.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-010.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-011.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-012.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-013.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-014.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-015.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-016.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-017.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-018.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-019.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-020.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-021.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-022.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-023.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-024.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-025.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-026.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-027.png Notes SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Prologue SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Arrival SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Reaver Convergence SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Heart of Darkness SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-12.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Elder God SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Vampire Vorador SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderWarning-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Elder's Warning SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderWarning-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: History and Destiny Collide SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-12.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-13.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-14.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Time Streaming SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Moebius's Martyred Spirit SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Ariel's Lament SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Ruined Aerie SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-12.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-13.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-14.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheFinalTransgression-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Final Transgression SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheFinalTransgression-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Vengeance SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Renunciation SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-09.png *There are differences in the way that Dark Diary and Dark Chronicle scenes are presented between the games. In Blood Omen the cutscenes are represented by untitled still images and when activated the appropriate cutscene is replayed in full, whereas Soul Reaver 2 merely provides a list of scene titles which links to a transcript of the scenes. Defiance combines the approaches, presenting a list of chapter titles and once again uses replays of the cutscenes with a minor difference - those cutscenes that entail Raziel or Kain viewing murals are instead rendered as spoken dialogue with a static image in the Dark Chronicle. *The Dark Diary chapters in Blood Omen are given no formal titles in game and are only represented by still images in the menu. The chapter titles used here originate in the Blood Omen scripts, where each chapter is named and titled. *The Dark Chronicle shares its name with prestigious Legacy of Kain website Dark Chronicle which was named from the Soul Reaver 2 bonus transcripts and was the first major Legacy of Kain encyclopedia. References Category:Defiance terms Category:Legacy of Kain: Defiance Category:Terms Category:Soul Reaver 2 terms Category:Soul Reaver 2 Category:Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain Category:Blood Omen terms